Due to the recent developments in electronic communication industry, electronic devices (for example, smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) have become essential items and provide an important way for transferring rapidly changing information in modern society. Such electronic devices have been developed to provide a function of measuring users' physiological conditions and providing relevant information, in addition to the simple functions of communicating or providing entertainment.
The electronic device may provide various functions of checking a user's physical condition, for example, by providing a function of measuring a blood pressure, a temperature, a blood glucose, or a pulse rate.
The electronic device, which provides a non-contact temperature measuring function, may utilize a method for tracking a change in the location of the electronic device and guiding the electronic device to approach an appropriate location for measuring a temperature of a an examinee in order to obtain an accurate temperature measurement.
In addition, when the electronic device determines whether the electronic is located on an appropriate location from the measurement part using a photo sensor embedded therein, light absorptance varies according to a color of the measurement part. Therefore, it is difficult to find an appropriate location based on an amount of light received at the photo sensor, and thus there is a need for a method for solving this problem.